The Bionic Students
The Bionic Students is the collective group name of the former bionic soldiers who live in The Davenport Bionic Museum Hotel. While a handful of them are Douglas' kids, most of them are Krane's. They debuted in Lab Rats. Biography Krane created the bionic soldiers as henchmen/women to his plot of taking the world and to get rid of non-bionics, which he deemed inferior. Krane forced Douglas into engineering kids with the DNA of Krane's loyal lady friends. After Douglas overcame Krane's control, the kids were left with Krane, who erased their memories and made them into soldiers. He rapidly aged several of them. Most of them are confirmed to have geo-leaping. A sizable number of them displayed the basic abilities of Adam (Strength), Bree (Speed) ,and Chase (Intelligence), along with one of the upgrades of Chase (Molecularkinesis) and Leo (Energy Transference). Some of them are able to use all of these abilities, and more than one at the same time, along with other yet unseen abilities. It was believed Krane and Douglas uploaded them with all bionic functions, something that is rather dangerous. They have powers and abilities that are diverse and varied. Despite that, so far there have been no reported glitches. Some of them take a liking to using specific techniques, such as James' Pitchfork and Gordon's unique spinning ability. Krane kept the soldiers in a junkyard facility, where they would hibernate until they were needed for his final plan. After Krane was defeated, they all dropped and ceased to function. Isabella, however, was blasted across the field by Leo. Of the surviving members, thirty of them followed Adam into the Davenport's household, thinking of him as a suitable replacement leader. However, they were nothing more than mindless drones who couldn't understand Adam's instructions. The Lab Rats later discovered that there were even more soldiers that haven't been seen before. The President wanted them confined on charges of terrorism and stealing, but after some of them used energy transfer to save a dying Leo, Donald Davenport convinced the President to have them trained at a Bionic Academy. Davenport had most of the survivors given names, but only Lexi got the name she was born with. However, Chase told James about Victor Krane and his agenda, which deeply wounded him. As an act of revenge, James led a mutiny against Davenport. Those loyal to James were Lexi and Kyle and a group of soldiers. Those loyal to Davenport were Gordon and Freddy, who initially joined the rebellion, but were otherwise convinced to help Leo. It was eventually revealed Victor Krane put a deadly virus in all the soldiers, and Douglas had to find a way to remove it. After the adventure when Giselle hijacked the bionic soldiers' chips and forced them to geo-leap to her lair, they began the next chapter of their lives, saving the world divided into teams. After saving Adam and the students from the deadly virus in Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane, Douglas gave them all their memories back, and many the students returned to the academy to reside for the remainder of their lifetimes, with super-powered and talented kids. Common Bionic Powers * Geo-leaping: Nearly all bionic members can geo-leap, making them effective at hiding and ambushing. * Heat Vision: Only two bionic students are shown to have heat vision, where they can heat up objects with their gaze. * Laser Sphere Generation: Three bionic students are shown to have Laser Sphere projection from their hands, which they did as part of an exercise. The color of their laser spheres seem to vary between yellow and blue. * [[Super-Strength|'Super-Strength']]: 'It is shown some Bionic Students have Super Strength which allows them to lift ludicrously heavy objects with ease. * 'Super-Speed: Some Soldiers can run at incredible speeds, up to the speed of sound or beyond * Energy Transference':' It is shown that many Soldiers can absorb energy then transfer it for medical purposes. * 'Pyrokinesis: '''Some Soldiers can generate Fire Waves or Fireballs. * 'Electrokinesis: 'Some Soldiers can create Electricity to fire at enemies. * 'Molecularkinesis: 'It has been shown that most Soldiers can use Molecularkinesis. * 'Super Intelligence: '''Few soldiers may have super intelligence, which makes them smarter than most geniuses. Given how difficult the ability (especially Chase's brand) is to crack, it is very rare. * '''Mental Link: '''All soldiers have a link that allow them to receive information or software from Chase mentally in a manner similar to wireless communication. For example, Chase was able to create a virus and mentally downloaded it into their bionic chips. Members *Freddy Davenport * Gordon Davenport * Isabella Davenport * James Davenport * Kyle Davenport * Lexi Davenport * Nancy Davenport * Orville Davenport * Patsy Davenport * Quincy Davenport * Robert Davenport * Samuel Davenport * Thomas Davenport * Ulysses Davenport * Vernon Davenport * Wendy Davenport * Xander Davenport * Yakov Davenport * Zander Davenport * At least 81 of Krane's kids Category:Characters Category:Bionics Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Groups